1. Field of Invention This invention relates to a force controlled polishing device, having an automatic quick change arbor, for surface finishing metals.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Surface finishing of metal traditionally has been a manual work effort using, for example power operated grinding and polishing equipment wherein the finished surfacing results from the application of the workers skill.
Further the hand operation requires the worker to operate in a dust laden atmosphere. Also the repetitive motion of applying the surface finishing tool has resulted in many workers developing Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.